Constitution of Zundrbar
((WIP)) The Constitution of Zundrbar is a legal document that dates back to +0. The Constitution of Zundrbar has only been changed once- during the Reforms of Sven. The original Constitution of Zundrbar- known as Baldrick's Constitution, was the law in Zundrbar from +0 to +1504. Sven's reforms took place in the Constitution from +1504 to +1505, and have remained law since then. The Constitution of Zundrbar's purpose was to differentiate Zundrbar with the absolute monarchic state that the five hundred Zundrbarians had fled from- the Kingdom of Ironforge, which later reformed itself with the creation of the Senate of Ironforge. Powers and Limits on Government The first part of the Constitution is centered around defining the power of the government and limits on government. This article of the Constitution was one of the most-changed articles of the Constitution during the Reforms of Sven, due to the fact Sven destroyed the two pillars of law- the Parliament Law and the Church Law, replacing them with Moot Law. The power of government, as defined by the Constitution of Zundrbar is, "To provide a suitable leader, approved by the citizens of Zundrbar in an organized moot or thing assembly," as well as, "To be a method of expression for the people." The people request- the prince proceeds, the prince suggests- the people approve. This article also defines Zundrbar as a principality. The second part, the limits on government, was the part of this section of the Constitution most largely affected by the Reforms of Sven. The Reforms of Sven targeted the decreasing power of government and the addition of power towards the people of Zundrbar. The limits on government follow one basic rule- "The government of Zundrbar is prohibited by the Constitution, to act in any way or form without the approval of the people of Zundrbar in a Moot or Thing assembly. If such is broken, the people are to immediately overthrow the incumbent leader, and have him executed- with a suitable leader chosen from among the citizenry, while the mountaineer corps will take command for several weeks, while this leader is being chosen." Furthermore, the limits on government continues with, "The Prince of Zundrbar can be voted out of office if a vast majority (>60%) agrees that he is not doing an efficient job as leader." Branch of Moots/Things The Branch of Moots/Things creates a "Freedom of Assembly" type ruling, in which all citizens of Zundrbar are allowed to create a Moot or Thing assembly, provided that a group of citizens agrees with them (a group of at least 5 is required by law.) Furthermore, all decisions made for the bettering or worsening of Zundrbar's situation must be approved by a moot or thing decree- which will be drafted by the official runemaster of Zundrbar (Incumbent: Shamuar Aletotem). Branch of Judiciary Division of Zundrbar into Regions Constitution cannot be altered or changed Personal Freedoms Equality Before the Law Freedom of Religion Freedom of Expression in the Arts Freedom of Expression in the Sciences Marriage-Family-Children School System/Education Freedom of Assembly Freedom of Association Business Regulation Personal Privacy Freedom of Movement Occupational Freedom Compulsory Military or Alternative Civilian Defense Organization Inviolability of the Home Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Zundrbar Category:Legal Documents Category:Documents